Fastest Hero Alive Ch 7
Chapter 7: All You Can Eat I had learned that while I was asleep, we had just passed Springfield, Missouri. We stopped at a rest area after I woke up and scared the living day lights out of everyone else. I couldn’t tell what the name of the restaurant was because of the flashing neon lights, but in big bold letters under it I could tell it said All You Can Eat. We were seated soon enough and Erika said she needed to use the restroom. Malcolm and I didn’t wait and started filling our plates with some of the food on the buffet line and started eating. “You know, for a little place on the side of the road, this stuff is pretty good.” I told Malcolm. “You’re right, it's almost a good thing you tried to get us all killed.” With that he put his head down and continued to just munch away until his plate was empty and went up for another stack of food. I followed him shortly after. Before long we had stacks of plates that were four or five plates high. Erika came back to the table only to see Malcolm and I stuffing our faces in the food on our plate. “What is wrong with you two? You’re acting like a couple of pigs!” she yelled, but a voice from behind her responded to her comment. “Actually, they are acting like a couple of gluttons. Won’t you have some of my food?” said the woman standing behind Erika. “What have you done to them? Hey you two, stop eating now or you’re going to explode,” she yelled at us. “But the food is so good, just one more bite,” Malcolm called back before eating another cheeseburger. “I have done nothing to them; I only let them enjoy the food prepared by the one and only Adephagia.” She then let out a small laugh. “You are welcome to leave at any time; you don’t even need to pay the bill.” Erika tried to pull us away from the table or at the very least, the food but we just pulled back and snacked on the desserts. Adephagia just continued to stand there and laugh as Erika even tried using her power over plants to get us out of the restaurant to no effect. “Keep trying dear, not even the gods can get them away from my food. I should know, I am one,” She called. Then a flash of light and a soft summer breeze came in from the front door of the restaurant. The lady walked past the front desk and straight up to our chef, Adephagia. Adephagia had this look of fright and mild anger on her face as if she knew this woman already. “Hello Adephagia, still trying to pass off this fast food as fine cuisine? Honestly, I could make a bowl of cereal better than this slop.” The woman said. “YOU! Stop budding into my affairs, my food is just as good as anyone else’s!” Adephagia yelled back. “Mom, what are you doing here?” asked Erika who was shocked to see Demeter, goddess of the harvest in a place like this. Normally she only saw her on Olympus. “Not right now honey, Mommy is trying to prove someone wrong,” she said to Erika before turning her attention back to Adephagia. “Please, here I’ll prove it.” And with that two bowls of what looked like Cheerio’s appeared and she placed them in front of Malcolm and me who were still swallowing anything placed close to our mouths. She also made a third bowl and handed it to her daughter, but in a decorative bowl that had flowers and wheat on it. We ate the cereal and drank the milk in seconds and I felt very full to the point of exploding. It was like a weight had been lifted from my mind and entered my stomach. Malcolm just sat there dumbfounded and looked around to see what was going on. “See, one bowl of cereal and they are completely satisfied. All that food you gave them and they just couldn’t be happy.” Demeter said. “I hate you, you are always ruining my business. I remember that time in Greece when Ajax came to my store and you took him away too!” countered Adephagia. Erika meanwhile had tapped us on the shoulder and pointed toward the exit. We snuck past the arguing goddesses and on the way out Erika yelled “Thanks Mom, the food was great,” and then she followed us out the door. The last thing we heard was some yelling from Adephagia about how we didn’t leave a tip before we got back into the car and drove off. Chapter Eight: The Breakdown [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page